


Merry Christmas

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i really do enjoy coming up with silly nicknames for these, mentions of child abuse, merry christmas my friends, patryk is a holiday drinker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: The Christmas fic no one was waiting for or surprised to see.





	

Tord didn’t know much about Christmas, since his ‘real’ family hadn’t allowed him to celebrate it and all of his other foster families had never kept him long enough to celebrate it with him, making 2016 his first ever Christmas, and with his dads.   
He recognised most of the things Patryk had set up, baubles and tinsel on the tree, a wreath on the front door and a string of L.E.D lights around the telly, but there was also a small, green plant hanging in the doorway from the living room to the kitchen that he couldn’t place the name of.   
He hadn’t even noticed it at first, but then Patryk caught Paul in the doorway and slyly pointed up to the plant, Tord turned away to dramatically gag as they kissed but secretly thought it was sweet and giggled behind his hands.   
“Don’t think you’re getting out of a kiss too, Tordy pop.” Patryk scooped him up into his arms and pressed sloppy kisses all over his cheeks and nose, Tord could smell cheap lager on his breath but it didn’t bother him like it used to, Patryk was just a festive drinker.   
“Papa no!” He cried and held his arms out to Paul, hoping he’d save him from being assaulted with kisses.   
Paul took him and instead began nuzzling his scratchy beard on him.  
“Noooo!” He laughed harder and Patryk did too as he watched his two favourite boys.  
“’s what happens when you get caught under the mistletoe, my little candy cane.” Patryk slurred and stumbled a little and Paul took away his glass of lager and replaced it with himself, letting Patryk’s arms wrap around his torso and envelop him in a tight, warm hug.   
“Merry Christmas, Tord.” Paul smiled.   
“Merry Christmas, daddy!” Tord smiled back.   
“Yeah, m'rry crimble.” Patryk pet his hair, and Tord let himself curl up into Paul’s chest, he didn’t have to worry about not being happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk when I wrote this.


End file.
